Arthur
Arthur is a character in the Trainz 2010 series, Rails of Highland Valley. Bio Arthur likes his number, 3334, as it reminds him of the Australian diesel locomotive, Mrps T334. He wishes the first 3 in his number was a T, but he's still glad to work for NS and not CSX and BNSF. He is commonly working on the NS Pittsburgh Line as well as Highland Valley. His favorite assignment is to pull local trains. He has a crush on Amber. He is also a big medievil fan. During his free time, he enjoys studying Australian locomotives and railways as well as watching Galaxy Railways, Thomas The Tank Engine, TUGS, The Three Stooges, Dr who and other TV shows. Another hobby of his is playing TS2016, especially to make episodes for his TS2016 train series, Woodhead Chronicles, as well as Project Western and Legacy of the PRR as well. He also plays Trainz: A New Era, especially to make episodes for his most recent series, VicRailz, which has become his most popular series to date. He models trains from AUS, the UK, and the US. Like Shawn, he actually has a certificate to pull passenger trains on occasion but hasn't in a long time. He is also proud of having the safe-working to work in AUS, which he sometimes teleports there to work on occasion. Whenever other locomotives need information about Australian locomotives or any locomotives for that fact, he is the go-to engine. He hates BNSF for how they treat people outside of the US, notably how they forced Dovetail Games to remove all BNSF related stuff from the Steam store and made it US only, so therefore he can't get any BNSF models. In Break Time, he was assigned to pull a freight train to Springfield Industrial. Later he was seen trailing on Jason's intermodal train when Nicholas and Ryusei were stopped to let them pass. In Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake, he overtook George and Bert as he was pulling a freight train with Malcolm and Kai. Later in Rivalry on the Railroad, he tried to give advice on how to settle the conflict between Shawn and Kerry, such as explaining how Australia actually had problems with the GE AC6000CWs and replaced them with EMD SD70ACes. Arthur is voiced by Mrps T334. Basis Arthur is an NS EMD SD40-2 with the road number 3334, formerly Conrail 6364. Appearances Episodes * Special Visitor (cameo) * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation Shorts * Will's Revenge on Adam (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special (cameo) Episodes (Tales on the SP) * Mike's Journey (does not speak) Trivia * Arthur is named after his voice actor, Mrps T334. He was also requested by Mrps T334. * He could also be named after the main character of a TV show with the same name. * He is the second character voiced by Mrps T334. * His running number indirectly references T334 (VR T class). * He is the second NS SD40-2 to be named, after Nicholas. * Why he hates BNSF is becuase back in 2014 BNSF Axed all Ties with the outside world, thus not getting BNSF related * His original number is the same as TOSR James' number. * He is the first NS SD40-2 in the series to have a P5 horn. * He speaks like an Aussie (example: "Nicholas and myself" instead of "me and Nicholas"). * His model was inspired by the creator's railfan catch of the real NS 3334 leading a power move with 2 other SD40-2s and a CSX C40-8W (which later become Darcy's model) along with a caboose at Belle Isle. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Characters Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Male Characters Category:Youtube users Category:Standard cabs Category:Protagonists Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Minor characters Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Characters that were introduced before being named Category:Woodhead Chronicles characters Category:Arthur Characters Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Valdosta County Rail Stories characters Category:Conrail